You, Yours, You Blueberry Eggs
by Deathnotebliss
Summary: What happened with "Baa-chan" and the "Principal" from Sannomiya private high? Find out here! You needed to have watched the last episode, and understood what the relationship between Baa-chan and the principal implied. Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

*bows* u_u

Onegai-shimasu ~ Enjoy and review.

I was pretty short for my age.

I guess that's nothing really to complain about, though. I mean, what can a person do about their height? It never was a touchy subject for me, even though I am a man. I sighed as I looked out at the rainy day outside. Rain poured down from the angry looking clouds that were making their way across the sky. There's something about rainy weather that always gets to me.

Maybe it was because I was the physical education teacher. I always liked doing PE outside. I was also the backup science and mechanical lab instructor, but Physical Ed was my forte.

"Ah well," I said as I looked back at my homeroom class. "Hiro! Kohaku! Quiet down. Everyone, in your chairs, please. We're starting class."

I, Akihiko Sukuzi, stood in front of my class determined to not let the weather get me down. I took in a deep breath and did my duty as sensei. It wasn't hard, because it was what I loved to do, but rainy weather … well, It just has that gloomy effect on people.

The day passed by in slow dullness. It was so stagnant, I had enough time to figure out how I was going to pick on the new vice principal of the school. With a HUGE smirk on my face and papers in hand, I was thinking about my intricate plan while walking down the hall at the end of class. I was so engrossed; I failed to notice the very object of my conniving plans walking straight towards me.

"Sukuzi-san, good afternoon." She said coldly not even bothering to look at me. Barely containing my evil smirk, I put on a big smile and said "Good afternoon, Vice Principal."

She nodded and continued to walk. I turned to look at her after she passed by.

"Hmm… I almost feel sorry for her." I thought to myself, "Maybe she has some sort of terrible past that made her such a witch, or maybe she never has had anybody to take care of her. That might be why she tries to be brave all the time."

She noticed that I had been staring at her and turned around abruptly. "EEK! I think she saw me!" I thought as I tried to creep away unnoticed… but sure enough…

"Sukuzi-san, please be sure to get those papers to the office right away. We have no time for laziness in this school."

It was like she had some sort of "NO-FUN-DEATH-RAY-GUN" that she would shoot whomever she thought was wasting her time. I took a glance back to see that she had already turned the corner. "Psh. There's no way I'd feel sorry for THAT." I continued to grumble all the way to the teacher's office to hand off the student's papers for that day. Once I was back in the hall, the evil smirk had appeared once more on my face. I was ready to work on my ultimate evil-yet-not-so-evil-as-to-get-charged-with-a-felony plan.

"Sensei, Come quick! Kohaku-kun and Shinobe-chan are fighting again!" Ryugato, one of my students was bending over to catch his breath as he told me this.

"This is why I love being a teacher. I get to beat the crap out of stupid students." I said with an evil smirk on my face. Ryugato gasped and looked up at me shocked. "I mean- ha ha- let's go stop the fight peacefully." I smiled big and scratched my head, trying to appear innocent.

"Let's go." I said... maybe a little too eagerly.

"Oh well." I thought, "I guess my plan will have to wait a little while, or at least until this is settled."

(A/N:) There will be more. I'm usually a fan of long chapters, but I thought I'd get some sort of review from this. (Please review by the way, I mean, if you don't, WHO WILL? This category is very small)

Thank you. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

If you don't review, who will?

It was Friday, I was glad. I wasn't so happy about being in the principal's office, however.

"Your behavior is unacceptable, Sukuzi-san." The principal, who was also the vice principal's mother, looked at me sternly. She wasn't as hard on me as the Vice Principal was, but I guess when you see your daughter get splattered with fountain water, you'd be upset, too.

"Principal, why are you accusing me? It could have been one of those rotten students. They're always pulling pranks."

"Only you, Suzuki-san, would have reason to spray Chieko with water. She's so rude to you after all, but that doesn't justify your actions." Chieko, the vice principal guffawed at her mother; I on the other hand, could barely contain my laughter as the Principal stood up and walked over to me.

She put a hand on my shoulder and motioned for her daughter to join her.

"You and Chieko need to learn to get along," I looked from the principal to the vice principal who was glaring at the floor. I was about to join her on her quest to destroy the floor with death glares, when the principal suddenly said something that I definitely needed clarification on.

"… that's why I'm assigning you two to teach together."

"WHAT?" We both said in alarm. I was surprised. This was the first time that the Vice Principal and I ever really agreed on anything.

"Chieko, you and Sukuzi-san are going to teach homeroom and Gym class together. Suzuki-san, Chieko, you two both need to be involved in the daily lessons. You are to work together. If I fail to see you two doing this, I'm docking both out of your monthly pay until you start learning to work together." Chieko and I were silent as the principal made her way over to her desk and sat down.

She started looking over some papers when she noticed us standing there. "You're dismissed. I want you to start first thing Monday morning."

* * *

(A/N:) I really hate short chapters... oh well. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If you don't review, who will? ^ ^

* * *

I spent the weekend sulking.

It was fun teasing that woman, but I valued my income more than I valued that woman's reactions. I figured the best way to go about all of this, would be to just bite the bullet and just work together. We exchanged numbers…

"UGH!" I growled out. "I don't want to call her, but I have to." I let out a groan.

You see, teaching takes planning. Even though there are planning periods at school, sometimes one or two hours just isn't enough time. To work together, we would have to meet somewhere.

I groaned again.

I hated this so much. I really didn't want to call her. That was the LAST thing I wanted to do.

I sighed.

"What's all this huffing and puffing about?" I smiled to myself as my best friend and land lord burst into my room. Chaz Riku.

He was so funny; he thought that since he had a key to my room, that it automatically granted him all access rights to my room… and my life.

"The principal is making me and her daughter work together all because I pulled a little prank." I pulled all my papers in a pile and put a rubber band around them.

"She told on you, didn't she? Get payback, man." My best friend stood in the doorway smoking a cigarette, looking out the window coolly.

"I would if it wasn't my pay on the line." I put the papers in my school bag. "I have to call … that woman."

"Why? You don't have to talk to her outside of school, do you?" He took a long drag and blew smoke into my room.

"Please don't smoke in my room, Chaz. You know I don't like it when you do that."

Chaz grunted in acknowledgement and put out his cigarette. "Dude, just give her crap when the principal isn't looking. You don't have to put up with it, you know."

"Yeah, but she'll just go off and tell her mom on me. I just have to buckle down and do what the principal says. I need money, you know. Picking on Chieko…. " I paused… I really didn't want to say it. "…chan can come later."

"Nice. Well, if you need help with anything, I'm always here. Oh, lunch will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Okay, be down in a sec." I looked back over at the phone sitting on the floor beside me. I really had come to despise that phone.

I picked it up reluctantly and sighed. "Might as well get it over with." I pulled out the piece of paper that had the Vice Principal's number on it and dialed her number.

It rang.

And rang again.

"Crap, could she just answer the- oh, Hello? Y-Yes, Vice Prinicpal? …"

"… Yes, this is Sukuzi-san. I have some of the lessons planned- … Yes. We need to figure out where to… Oh, your house?" I groaned internally. "Wherever is fine. Whenever is fin- four o'clock? Tomorrow? Okay. Bye."

"That… was painful." I sighed.

I heard a call from downstairs. "Akihiko! LUNCH!!!!"

I chuckled to myself as I picked myself up off the floor and trudged my way downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

I know you people are reading this. If you review, I'll update quicker… Just review already.

* * *

I sulked as I ate my lunch.

"Just show her who's boss." Chaz commented on my silence. He spooned another large helping of American-style chili into his mouth as I rubbed my face.

"I'm just not going to worry about it, Chaz." I decided solemnly while using my spoon to poke the cooling chili. "I'll just be agreeable and maybe we will just get this over with." I said lifting a spoonful to my mouth.

"I don't know about that dude; didn't you say she had a temper?"

"Well, yeah, but she's mostly just stubborn."

"That's going to be tough to work with."

I knitted my eyebrows in anger as I remembered how she treated me when I first taught at the school. She had been really snippy and rude with me. She wouldn't allow for any mistakes, even though I had first come to teach there. Worst of all, she would correct me in front of my students. It wasn't so bad, because the students sympathized with me, but it was still very humiliating. I made my business ever since then to do everything I could to humiliate her without getting caught. I guess I made a careless error somewhere, or… the principal is psychic.

"The principal must be psychic." I said in awe.

Chaz looked up from where he was devouring the chili. "What?"

"Nothing." I said standing up to take my bowl to the kitchen sink. "Thanks for lunch, Chaz, but I'm really not that hungry."

"No worries. You going to meet the dragon lady tonight?" I smiled a little at his new nickname for the vice principal and grunted.

"Yeah, I guess. In about three hours. We're meeting at her place." I frowned again. "She's so rude." I said, remembering how short she was with me on the phone. "She wouldn't let me say anything when I was setting a time on the phone."

"Dude, you need to show her who's boss." I rolled my eyes. I knew I could if I wanted to, but going without pay for a whole month didn't seem like a good idea. "You can be firm but not mean, you know."

I looked at Chaz a little surprised. "You know, you're right. I'll do that. If she gives me lip, I'll just tell her that I've been doing this for longer than she's been teacher AND vice principal combined!"

"Go for it, dude!" Chaz held two thumbs up.

"Okay." I smiled at Chaz. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room reading."

* * *

(A/N:) I think I'm going to do this fic one scene at a time… It seems to be what I'm doing so far. I guess I'm still going to do that… lol. Please review. I'd really appreciate comments.


	5. Chapter 5

If you don't review, who will? ^ ^ Thanks a lot!

And thanks to my first reviewer! Lolikon ^ ^ Your reviews greatly motivated this chapter. XD

*****Blueberry Eggs************************************************************

"Here it goes." I thought solemnly.

The past few hours were spent in going over school notes and contemplation. I had sat on the floor in my room for what seemed like hours until the small coo-coo clock on my wall told me it was time.

I had gone over the lesson for the past week. I had even planned enough for the whole week. Even after I felt satisfied that I had prepared all I could, I kept going back over my work to make sure that evil woman wouldn't catch me with one single mistake.

Because if she found an error, she would point it out and rub it in my face.

I sighed and packed my bag for the hundredth time that day.

You see, I had planned to take a nap after I finished my work, but once settled down under my covers, my mind wouldn't stop going. I felt like if she caught anything wrong with my work, that it would mean she won.

There was no way I was going to let her win. So I would throw the covers off of me and rush to the bag that contained my planned lessons for that week. This happened a few times before I just quit trying to rest and devoted the rest of the few hours I had to completely perfecting my work.

I woke out of my hyper concentration by that clock, gathered my things and walked out of my room and down the stairs where Chaz stood to bid me farewell.

I nodded to the older, yet childish man and left with only one word. "Ittekimasu." (1)

I didn't see it, but I knew Chaz was smiling when he responded with a happy. "Itterasshai." (2)

* * *

Something snapped inside my head when I had left the small apartment complex. I suddenly felt very calm and collected. Somehow, knowing that I had done everything I could have done to make my planned lessons absolutely perfect made me feel at ease.

I picked up my pace.

"It wouldn't do to be late." I didn't want her to win, in any possible way.

****************Blueberry Eggs*********************************************

I walked up to the door and raised my hand up to the door to knock.

"Greetings Sukuzi-san." I hadn't even knocked and she was there at the door.

Creepy. She must have inherited her psychic powers from the Principal.

I hid my shock behind a mask of mock happiness. "Greetings Vice Principal. Sorry to intrude."

"I assure you, it is no trouble." She watched me take off my shoes and walk into her home and offered tea, which I refused.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" I sat down on her living room couch without invitation and proceeded to go through the papers I had worked so hard on while she went to the kitchen. Who knows what she was doing there. I set my papers on the coffee table in front of me. "I found extra time during the week to get ahead in my lesson planning." I lied. "Over the next few weeks in PE, we will be learning about the importance of good hygiene, eating healthy foods and other things about our bodies that are important to know. So I'm going to cover healthy eating."

The Vice Principal had come out of the kitchen with small cup of tea in hand. Her brown curly hair brushed over her shoulders as she moved some of my papers to make room for her tea. She then looked at me, "Proceed."

I looked down at my papers once more looking unphased and shuffled them together to hand them to her. It was time for her input.

She put the papers down, picked up her steaming hot tea and took a sip. This slightly irritated me, but I quickly made myself calm down. What was the use of getting all riled up over something insignificant as lack of patience? I made a mental note that it would take a great deal of patience to get through this ordeal.

"These lessons are too suggestive." She said holding her teacup up to her mouth to take a small sip.

I knit my eyebrows in confusion. "How so?" The vice principal took another sip of her hot tea and set it in her lap carefully.

"I merely suggest that the boys learn separately from the girls when learning about these sorts of things. To hear about what the opposite sex goes through during puberty is highly inappropriate." I set my papers aside. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I could have sworn I'd get premature wrinkles from the massive frown I was wearing. I rubbed my forehead. I mean, when was this woman BORN???

"Do you really think you can protect children from everything?" She clenched her teeth and scowled. "You can't protect them from what you think will cause danger or not. You can only give them the information and knowledge to grow and make decisions for themselves. You can't hide information and you shouldn't hide information from young people who need to know wh-"

The vice principal had slammed her fist into the couch. "Out of the question!"

I didn't think I'd ever experienced dumbfoundedness before… or absolute stupidity. But here I was, experiencing both.

I looked quizzically at her for another few seconds or two before I stood ready to leave.

"Please come to a decision. Either we compromise or you agree with me or something, because I really like getting paid every month." I stood to leave. "I think that's something we can agree on, at the very least."

I gathered my things and made my way to the door.

I was so angry, I didn't even say goodbye.

*******************Blueberry Eggs***********************************************

(1) Idadakimasu: Is what is said in Japan when leaving the house. Somewhat like "I'm leaving, now." This phrase is something said when you are leaving the house or leaving a family member when going away on a trip.

(2) Itterasshai: Is what is said in Japan when seeing someone leave your house. Somewhat like "Be careful," or "take it easy", or "take care." This phrase is something said when you see someone else leave. (leaving the house, or if a close family member is leaving on a trip)

(A/N:) Please note, that there WILL be mistakes, it's late, and I don't have a beta. So please, if you find any, please tell me. ^ ^ I'd greatly appreciate it.

Anyways, that little green button below is just calling to you, I know it ^ ^


End file.
